


What had to be done

by Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction
Summary: Robb and his wife are unable to have children but need an heir. Jon is more than happy to help the young couple out.





	What had to be done

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever smut I wrote

This was requested. So thank you for this request (I won’t say by who for protection of there privacy)

ROBB’s POV

I was in search for my half brother because I needed his help. I found him sitting on a small wall by himself. “Brother, may I speak with you privately in my chambers,” I asked? Sure,” he said confused. I lead him to my chambers. I closed the door behind us. “What would you say if I asked a really huge but personal favor,” I asked? “It depended on what,” Jon Snow said. “I have found out I am unable to give y/n and I an heir,“ I tell my brother sadly. “I am so sorry Robb but how am I involved,” the young basted asked? “Well this is going to sound weird but will you have sex with my wife and conceive an heir with her,” I ask straightforward?“What is y/n thoughts on this,” my younger basted brother asked? “She has agreed as long as you do she understands we need an heir,” I tell him. “Yes, brother I will but what if she doesn’t get pregnant the first time,” he asked sounding worried? “You will have to do it again, ” I say laughing at my half brother's nervousness.

Skip to that night  
(Your POV)  
(Warning sexual content skip this part if you are not ok with this)

Robb left to Jon’s chambers as Jon came to your chambers. You were already   
Undressed. When he saw you his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. “Do you like what you see Snow,” you teased. “Very much my lady you are quite beautiful, ” the bastard says. You stand up walking over to him. You lean up and kiss him. He deepens the kiss before turning you around and pinning you against the door. “Jump,” he growls on your lips. You do as he says. He caught you and you wrapped your leg around his waist. Jon carried you and lay you on the bed. His lips connected with yours again and his hands ran all over your body. He removed his lips and presses a kiss from your neck to your waist. He left lingering kisses on your inner thigh. You couldn’t suppress your moans. You were wet and needed him. “Jon please stop just fuck me already,” you moan. He stuck three fingers into you and used his thumb to rub your clit. You took your nipples into your hands playing with them until his spare hand slapped them out of the way and he took that hand and massaged the one tit and nipple before taking the other tit in his mouth. You were a moaning mess. You could feel an orgasm building and soon enough you were moaning, “Jon I am about to cum.” He pulled his hand out and replaced it with his tongue. He used his hands to massage your tits. Soon enough you back arched off the bed you moaned Jon and coated his tongue with your juices. He licked it all up. “You taste so good,” he moans in your ear huskily. You two kissed passionately. You flipped around so you were on top. You pulled away breathlessly before saying, “You have too much clothes on.” You took his shirt and pulled it off and threw it to the side. You unbuttoned his pants and slid them down agonizingly slow before throwing them somewhere. His cock sprang from his pants. You pushed him back down. You crawled downwards so you were leveled with his favorite toy. You licked strands up and down before taking the tip in than you took his whole cock. You made sure to deepthroat him. You massaged his balls. Jon Snow’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. “I am going to cum,” he says as he pulls your hair and mouth fucks you. When he cums you make sure to swallow it all. You then you go up to your pussy and his cock are leveled. He grips your hips as you sink down on him. He moves your hips back and forward as you bounce up and down. After a few minutes, he flips you over. He thrust in and out of you fast and hard you can feel an orgasm building. After a few more thrust you moan, “Jon I am going to cum.” “I am so gorgeous just hold on a few more minutes,” the basted says. He kisses you. Soon enough his thrust got sloppy and you both came. You both layed on the bed breathlessly. You both steadied your breath before he got up and got dressed and so did you. “That was fun Robb is lucky,” Jon says. “Well you are too until I get a son,” you answer back. “True,” he says. He kisses you one last time before leaving.  
(END OF SEX SCENE SORRY IF IT WAS BAD IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I WROTE A SEX SCENE)

(4 months later)  
Robb’s POV  
I was talking to Jon in the garden. When my beautiful wife came running around the corner excited. I caught her in my arms giving her a kiss. I sat her down. “GUESS WHAT,” she yells in excitement. “What,” I asked laughing. “This time worked you are going to be a dad,” she tells me with a smile. Jon looks a little bit disappointed but I couldn’t be happier.

6 MONTHS LATER  
STILL ROBB’S pov

“Just give on more push lady y/n the baby is right here,” the master said. “One more big push then our baby will be here,” I told her reassuringly. She gave one last push and a baby came out the master cut the cord and handed it to me. “Lady y/n you need to keep pushing there is another baby,” the master told her. “Keep pushing beautiful we have another baby,” I tell my wife reassuringly. She pushes a few more times and after one more big push our baby comes out he cuts the cord before handing that one to me. I handed the first one to her and I kept the second one. “Our eldest is a girl,” she says smiling. “Our youngest is a boy,” I tell her after checking. “What are their names,” the master asked with a smile. “I think we should name the boy Jon and the girl Lyanna,” she says. “Jon and Lyanna of house stark,” I tell the master. After a couple hours, I let her sleep and take them to go meet everyone. I figured on showing Jon first. “Hey snow come over here,” I yelled from across the courtyard. He came over. “Jon meets Lyanna and Jon of house stark,” I tell him before adding, “thank you for your help.” “no problem I just did what had to be done.” the young basted said.


End file.
